Edgar Salas
'Edgar Salas '''is a Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF) member performing on the Monday Night RAW brand where he is the current PWITOF World Champion. Edgar Salas is one of the pioneers of PWITOF. Edgar Salas is the first PWITOF World Championship and he defended the championship at the first PWITOF WrestleMania event. The following year, Edgar Salas returned to WrestleMania and he successfully defended the PWITOF World Championship. At that same event, he won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship with Jennifer Roberts. Edgar Salas is a five-time champion, winning the PWITOF World Championship three times, the PWITOF Tag Team Championship once, and the PWITOF Trios Championship once. Edgar Salas is the longest reigning PWITOF World Champion in history. He is also the first PWITOF Trios Champion (along with Ashton Pond and John Altmann). Career Early Years (2013-2015) Rise to Prominence (2013-2014) Edgar Salas made history at TLC 2013, winning the PWITOF World Championship and becoming the first champion. Edgar Salas held the championship for 42 days before losing it to Jordan Marzouq at Royal Rumble 2014. 28 days later, Edgar Salas won the PWITOF World Championship a second time at Elimination Chamber 2014. Edgar Salas then became the first person to defend the PWITOF World Championship at WrestleMania. Edgar Salas lost the championship to the 2014 Royal Rumble winner, Ashton Pond. Post-Wrestlemania Events (2014) Edgar Salas would participate in the PWITOF Television Championship draft, team with Zach Will (''Las'Will) to challenge for the PWITOF Tag Team Championship, and help come up with the idea for the PWITOF Terra Championship. However, he struggled to win any of these championships, including the PWITOF World Championship. After trying to fight against Abel Herrera's campaign for King of the Ring, he took a hiatus on May 29, 2015. Edgar Salas would return on August 17, 2015, and he would continue to pursue the PWITOF World Championship again. Also due to his hiatus, ''Las'Will ''was deactivated. When Edgar came back, he formed a team with Jennifer Roberts, known as ''JennyMania. '' Back on Top (2015) It would take several months, but Edgar Salas would return to prominence at Fastlane 2015 when he won the PWITOF World Championship for the third time. This subsequently meant he would enter WrestleMania as the champion for the second year in a row. This time he successfully defended the championship despite Dwight A. Bennett II winning the Royal Rumble. This would be Edgar's first successful title defense. At the event, he also won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship with Jennifer Roberts. New Era (2015-present) Record-setting reign (2015) Edgar Salas would enter the new era of PWITOF as the PWITOF World Champion. His first title defense was against Abel Herrera at Extreme Rules 2015. Edgar Salas defeated Abel Herrera and became the first person to successfully defend the championship two times. Edgar, however, lost the PWITOF Tag Team Championship to TWitWoW (Ashton Pond and John Altmann) at the same event. At Payback 2015, Edgar Salas successfully defended the championship for a third time against Ashton Pond and Devone Green in the first-ever triple threat match for the PWITOF World Championship. Edgar would not defend the championship at Takeover: Unstoppable. At Elimination Chamber 2015, Edgar Salas lost the PWITOF World Championship to Ashton Pond in a six-pack challenge, which also included Dwight A. Bennett II, Danny Ryan, Oliver Kuttner, and Stephen Solorio. Edgar's reign lasted 98 days, the longest individual reign in history. He also set the record for most successful PWITOF World Championship defenses with 3. Joining the Oligarchy (2015-present) Edgar Salas cashed in his rematch clause at Money in the Bank 2015. John Altmann, who was 11-0, also earned a PWITOF World Championship match at Money in the Bank, making the title match a triple threat match. At Money in the Bank, Ashton, Edgar, and John tied. Abel Herrera then announced that Ashton, Edgar, and John are all winners and they would become the first-ever PWITOF Trios Champions. It was later revealed to be a plot by The Oligarchy to show their dominance over PWITOF. In Wrestling Finishers and signatures * TKO Championships and Accomplishments * PWITOF World Championship (3 times) * PWITOF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jennifer Roberts * PWITOF Trios Championship (1 time, current) - with Ashton Pond and John Altmann Entrance Music * "Coming Undone" by Korn Trivia * Edgar has known Salvador R. Salcido since middle school and watched WrestleMania 31 with him. Category:Members